thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Bolian
Name: Bolian Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 1D+2 / 3D+2 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.6 - 2.0 m Weight: 40 - 120 kg Special Abilities: *'Synergy': Bolians work very well in groups. Double all Command bonuses where at least one Bolian is participating. *'Ally': All Bolians have an Ally willing to help them out. This ally could be a fellow officer, a local constable, a midlevel bureaucrat, etc. In game terms the Bolian's Ally will adjust the situation by one level in favor of the Bolian (Difficulty +/-5; +/-1D). The player and the GM should work out the specifics of this releationship prior to gameplay. Description: The Bolians were a humanoid species who were native to the Federation planet Bolarus IX. Physiology Bolians were distinctively known for a bifurcating (cartilaginous) ridge running vertically along the center of the head and face, and partway down the chest. Skin color ranged from light green-blue to blue-gray to vivid blue and was occasionally accented with dark blue bands on the head. Bolian males were completely bald, were on average as tall as the average Human male, and were not known for their physical prowess. (DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi") Male Bolians have been known to wear toupées on occasion. (DS9: "The Muse") Bolian females were predominantly bald. However, there were the occasional few who had hair. (TNG: "Allegiance", "Ménage à Troi"; VOY: "Ashes to Ashes") In addition to the ridge on their heads, they were also noted for having cartilaginous lining on their tongues that allowed them to consume foods not normally palatable by other races, including strong acids. (VOY: "Flashback") One such example of traditional Bolian cuisine was the consumption of meat that had been allowed to partially decay. (DS9: "Crossfire") The Doctor was particularly interested in the topic of the Bolian digestive system, and put together a piece on the topic in Hints for Healthful Living – a part of the daily USS Voyager morning show, A Briefing with Neelix. (VOY: "Investigations") Bolian hearts were on the right side of their body. This was where petty officer Zim Brott was shot by the serial killer Chu'lak in 2375. (DS9: "Field of Fire") When removed from the body, Bolian blood was blue in color. The chemistry of their blood was very different from Vulcans. If a blood transfusion was given from a Vulcan to a Bolian it would result in the death of the Bolian. (DS9: "The Adversary"; VOY: "Prototype") Intimate relations between Bolians and Humans typically cause adverse effects to the latter, which might include fatigue, nausea, and joint inflammation. (VOY: "Life Line") History and politics During the 22nd century, the Bolians had limited contact with the Ferengi. (ENT: "Acquisition") By 2366, the Bolian government was maintaining an uneasy truce with the Moropa. (TNG: "Allegiance") By the 24th century, the Bolians were associated with the Federation, with several officers serving in Starfleet in the 2360s and an active Federation ambassador by 2369. (TNG: "Conspiracy"; DS9: "The Forsaken") Bolians were among the hundreds of different humanoid species living on Earth by late century. (VOY: "Hope and Fear") Bolian territory was a hotbed between the Federation and the Dominion during the Dominion War. A front was established by the Sixth Fleet in 2374 to prevent Dominion forces from taking the Bolian border and outlying colonies. Starfleet developed a new strategy during the war on the Bolian front which was known as the Bolian Operation. (DS9: "Behind the Lines", "The Reckoning", "Penumbra") Society and culture A Bolian medical philosophy on euthanasia was developed during their Middle Ages known as the "double effect" principle. This form of assisted suicide states that "an action that has the principal effect of relieving suffering may be ethically justified even though the same action has the secondary effect of possibly causing death." (VOY: "Death Wish") Bolian courtship initiation consisted of a male and female Bolian pressing foreheads with eyes closed, while both participants touched the neck of their partner with both hands, placing the fingers where one would check the pulse of a species with a circulatory system similar to that of humans. (VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me") Bolian marriages sometimes involved more than two members. Any additional spouse was referred to as a "co-husband" or "co-wife", respectively. (DS9: "Field of Fire") During a pregnancy, they believed that if one gives birth near a warp core, the experience improved the baby's disposition. (VOY: "Lineage") Bolian individuals tended to be highly outspoken, even when it was not requested. (TNG: "Ensign Ro", et. al.) Due to the "good nature" personality types often perceived in Bolians, they were often accustomed to working in various service professions. Bolian barbers and waiters were employed aboard the USS Enterprise-D during its mission. (TNG: "Data's Day", et al.) Captain Janeway once encountered the personality of an assimilated Bolian manicurist during a discussion with Seven of Nine. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Bolian shop owners and restaurateurs maintained a presence on the Promenade of Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Shadowplay", "Resurrection", "Crossfire") A form of greeting involved extending the hand as if for a Human handshake, but with the palm down and the fingers curved part way. (TNG: "Conspiracy") Bolian-written histories of 21st century Earth took special notice of the allegedly poor state of Human plumbing during that time period. (VOY: "11:59") Source: *Memory Alpha: Bolian *Memory Beta: Bolian *Star Trek RPG Players Guide (LUG) (page 64) *thedemonapostle